This invention relates generally to storage containers and, more particularly, to a container which holds individual strands of replacement trimmer line for attachment to and use with a push-type string trimming mower.
String trimmer mowers that may be pushed like a push lawnmower enable grass or weeds growing very close to trees or other objects to be cut easily. In addition, these push-type string trimmer mowers are easier to use than their hand-held counterparts in that no bending or lifting of the unit is required. However, individual strands of the trimming string often become entangled about the spinning trimming head of the mower, become entangled with other object, or are simply hurled outwardly from the mower. In any case, obtaining a proper replacement trimming line is a frequent and inconvenient occurrence. Various devices have been proposed in the art for storing or carrying articles such as beverages or tennis balls. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide a carrier conveniently attachable to a push-type string trimming mower for carrying a supply of replacement trimming line.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a trimmer line carrier which may be coupled to a push-type string trimmer mower and holds a supply of individual strands of replacement trimming line. Further, it is desirable to have a trimmer line carrier which enables each strand to be measured and cut to a desired length before connecting it to the mower.
A trimmer line carrier according to the present invention includes a tubular container having a closed end and an open end for holding a plurality of individual strands of replacement trimmer line, individual strands being inserted or removed through the open end. The container includes a removable end cap for selectably covering the open end. At least one clamp is mounted to the outer surface of the container for removably coupling the container to a handle bar of a push-type trimming mower. A plurality of guide flanges are mounted to the container""s outer surface and are spaced apart between the open and closed ends. Each flange defines an aperture and the flanges are aligned such that a strand of trimming line selected from the plurality of strands housed in the container may be extended linearly therethrough.
A set of linear scale indicia is imprinted on the outer surface of the container substantially adjacent the guide flanges. A set of graduated numerical indicia is also imprinted thereon and corresponds to the linear scale indicia. A cutter having a pair of blades is mounted to the outer surface of the container substantially adjacent the open end and in longitudinal alignment with the guide flanges. Therefore, the selected strand of trimming line may be inserted through the guide flange apertures, measured according to the linear scale and graduated numerical indicia and then cut to the desired length. This enables a user to connect precisely the right length of trimmer line to the spinning head of the trimmer mower. This is important in that string trimmer mowers of various sizes require the use of respectively different lengths of trimmer line. A box for storing tools is also attached to the container.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a trimmer line carrier having a tubular container that can store a supply of individual strands of replacement trimmer line.
Another object of this invention is to provide a trimmer line carrier, as aforesaid, having a box attached to the container for storing tools.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a trimmer line carrier, as aforesaid, having a plurality of guide flanges and a cutter for severing a strand of trimmer line.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a trimmer line carrier, as aforesaid, having linear scale indicia and corresponding graduated numerical indicia for measuring a desired length of trimmer line to be severed.
A further object of this invention is to provide a trimmer line carrier, as aforesaid, in which the open end of the container and the tool box include a cap and a door, respectively, that are easy to open.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.